Meant to Be
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: What if the Heroes were too late to save Henry? What happens with they return from Neverland without the one person who connected them all? How do Emma and Regina cope? Together? Or apart? SwanQueen, but very slowly!
1. Harsh Reality

**A/N - ** I think it's safe to assume that the Nevengers rescue Henry. In the event that it happens, consider this an "AU" fic. This is the first story I've marked "incomplete," as I plan to add to it. In the past, I've written all fics in one document, proof-read it, then submitted it, but it's a very tedious task. I thought I'd try something different. The catch with this story is the ending. Remember, all of what I write are in the the **same** series, so this **does** connect. You'll just have to wait and see how :-) Anyway, enjoy this one and leave some reviews! I'd love to hear what you all think of this one!

* * *

Peter Pan had taken Henry Mills's life before the search party had even reached them. Every goose chase that he sent Emma and the group was just a sadistic game of his, a slap in the faces of each and every adult.

Regina and Emma had been the first ones to arrive, and the first ones to find their son's departed body on the ground. As the Lost Boys chanted in victory, the rest of the heroes were ready to fight, though it never came to that. Pan and his friends had gotten what they wanted; the Heart of the Truest Believer.

As the women flocked to their fallen son, the last things they were thinking about were the labels they had been given: the Queen and the Savior. In those horrific moments, they were neither of those people, but mothers who had lost their son. They didn't care that their skin brushed each other's when Regina hugged Henry to her chest, and they didn't care that they were crying in front of one another. All they cared about, all that mattered, was that Henry was gone. And he was never coming back.


	2. Grief is a Process

They'd been home from Neverland for a month, and still, none of them dared to mention his name. His death loomed over the five heroes with the weight of the entire island that they'd fought so desperately to escape from. Returning home was nothing more than a cruel tease of what they had lost and who they missed.

Alone in the large mansion, Regina roamed the halls in grief as she mourned Henry's death. She spent her days cooped up in her son's room, asleep on his bed. On the one occasion that she got up, she collected all of the photographs from the walls, every one that showed Henry, and hugged them to her pained chest. She never let anyone in or out of her home, and she never stepped foot into the outside world. She didn't need to, nor did she want to.

Emma, desolate and bereaved, had made plans to leave Storybrooke. Aside from the parents she hardly knew, there was nothing keeping her in that God-forsaken town; nothing that tied her down. Although Snow and David had begged Emma to stay, she never budged on her decision. She had to get out and get away from everything, because every place reminded her of Henry. Every building she passed, every street corner she stopped at brought an onslaught of memories of her short-lived relationship with her son. Emma had lost her first love, her first-born, and the woman she'd believed to be her true love in the course of five days. She shut herself off from everyone she'd met and retreated back to the Emma she had been when she first arrived.

Snow and David wanted to take their daughter's pain away, but they knew the hole in her heart could never be filled. They watched helplessly as Emma began walking through life without care; her complete disregard for everything she'd gained. The image of their pale grandson haunted them with every day that passed, but they knew there was nothing they could do to bring him back. As much as they wanted Henry to knock on their door with that smile on his face, they had resolved themselves to the fact that it would never happen again. Their respective plans to teach him archery and horseback riding had been crushed in the blink of an eye.

Gold returned to his Dark One ways and it came with a price: Belle left the wizard. For weeks, she tried to talk to him, to help him, to be there for him, and for weeks, he pushed her further and further away. His thirst for blood- blood from the Lost Boys- consumed his entire being and he spent his time trying to reopen a portal to extract his revenge. Not only had he lost his grandson, but he lost his son and he never even found the body for a proper burial. Like Henry's mothers, Gold created a hard, thick wall around him as he struggled with the guilt that Neverland left him with.

All five heroes who had banded together were lost. The one person who connected each individual, who gave them a reason to believe, was gone. They were all in mourning of the young life, and no matter how hard they tried, they could not outrun the prices they each had to pay. The one thing they had in common was their love for Henry. But, the one thing none of them thought of, was how Henry would want them to live.


	3. Open Invitation

t was an early Saturday evening when Emma Swan made the bold choice to pay Regina Mills a visit. The hot August heat shrouded over Emma's bare shoulders, and even her tank top wasn't enough to keep her cool. The blaring sunlight beat down on her exposed skin as she made nervous strides up the brick walkway.

She hadn't spoken to Regina since they'd returned to Storybrooke five weeks prior. What was she going to say? What could possibly be said that would make the situation and more bearable? What could the Savior do or say that wouldn't result in a fight with the Queen?

As Emma waited on the front porch, she could hear scattered noises from inside the house. Her hand acted of its own accord and reached for the metal doorknob. With miraculous luck, the door opened with little pressure. The blonde surveyed the yard behind her for any onlookers before she shuffled into the mayor's home.

The front hallway was cold. Even for someone who'd just been standing in 89 degree heat, it was freezing. Emma's eyes swept the white walls and noticed several nails that protruded from the plaster; they looked as if they were waiting to have a picture over them.

With each step that she took, Emma received more and more goosebumps. The house had an eery feel to it, as though it should have been inhabited by ghosts- and not the friendly kind. The kitchen was a mess, the dining room table was covered in papers, and the living room was as empty as a home for sale, save for the coffee table in the middle.

Emma had just noticed the scattered pictures of Henry on the wooden table when a sharp voice cracked behind her. "What do you think you're doing?" Emma jumped in the air as she turned to face the mayor. "I could have you arrested for breaking and entering Ms. Swan," Regina growled.

"The door was open," Emma choked out, suddenly afraid of the brunette.

"That does not qualify as an automatic invitation! Leave!" Emma froze; she was paralyzed in fear. Her whole reason for coming over in the first placed had vanished from her mind as she tried not to show her fright. "Ms. Swan!"

As if someone had pushed the "play" button, words spilled out of Emma's mouth like a waterfall. "I just came here to check on you," she said earnestly.

Regina thought it was a joke, a trick from the Savior. "Please leave!" she spat. She was in no mood to make small-talk with Emma, nor did she want her anywhere near her home- the home she'd shared with Henry. "Now!" Regina's menacing brown eyes pierced a hole through Emma's, already, wounded pride, and she watched in satisfaction as the blonde exited her property.


	4. Drown My Sorrows

Not long after her trip to Regina's home, Emma found her way to the bar. The dwarves were there; other than them, no one else knew Emma, and Emma didn't know them. Being alone had become the norm for her, which she was aware of as she sat by herself. There was no one she wanted to be around and there was no one she wanted pity from. All she wanted was her son back, and since no one could do that for her, she was content to get drunk.

"Hit me," she croaked as she slammed her palm on the wooden counter. Neon lights filled with mercury created a comfortable environment to get hammered in. Emma had relinquished her responsibilities as sheriff, which meant she had no obligations. She was free to do what she wished. "Again," Emma commanded and snapped her fingers. She welcomed the harsh sting of the alcohol as it fell down her throat. The warm feeling that the substance left, only made Emma want more. She lifted her head and looked tiredly at the bartender. When they made eye-contact, Emma clenched her jaw and held her shot glass in the air. "Keep 'em coming."


	5. Underneath It All

It was one o'clock in the morning when Emma stumbled out of the bar. Leroy had insisted on walking her home, but she shoved him away- literally. She wasn't driving and, although intoxicated, she didn't see the harm that could happen in a town of fairy tale characters; Greg and Tamara were dead, the border had been strengthened with new protective spells. There was nothing dangerous out there.

But, perhaps Emma was thinking about the situation all wrong. Perhaps, if she'd thought it out clearly, she'd have realized the only real danger around, was the one she could bring onto herself. The moment she'd gotten home from that wretched island, her path to self-destruction was enacted. It wasn't a fast change, but a slow, almost unnoticeable one. With every person that she separated herself from, her life lost more and more meaning.

As she strolled down the cold streets of Storybrooke, her focus on not tripping, she passed Regina's home. Her inhibitions completely gone, Emma planted herself on the sidewalk and watched Regina through Henry's window. His room was the only one with the light on. The rest of the house, the rest of the barren home, was dark.

From the outside looking in, Emma observed the brunette pace back and forth in the room. Regina had no idea that she was being watched, she never turned around. She passed through her son's room, laid on hand on each of the trinkets and toys he'd collected, and let the tears escape.

Even with alcohol rushing through her veins, the pain of Henry's absence pushed itself forefront in Emma's chest. Through everything that had happened, through everything she and Regina had said and done to each other, Emma couldn't deny that she had feelings for Regina. She didn't know what it was and when it started, but Emma felt a pull to Regina. It was as if she were attached to a harness and someone was tugging at the strings; like she was being guided to Regina.

* * *

Regina slept in Henry's room that night, yet again. She hadn't bothered to change into her night clothes; she fell asleep in what she had worn that day. What was the use? It wasn't like anyone would see her again? It wasn't as if she cared anymore.

When she closed her eyes, Henry was there again; his dark brown hair, his warm smile, his infectious laugh, and Emma's eyes. The day she met Emma, she knew who she was. One look in her eyes, the familiar green tint, and she knew the blonde was Henry's biological mother. And, when she learned that Emma was the daughter of Snow White and the Prince Charming, it all clicked for her: Henry's belief in love, his hope for good, his optimism. She may have raised him, but Regina knew those qualities did not come from her. She only wished she'd had more time to make it up to Henry, the lies and the manipulation. She would spend every waking hour wishing that she could take back all the hearts she'd ever stolen for just one more minute with the 13 year-old.

The pain of loss never got any better. Every night that she spent in his room, Regina only missed Henry more. Countless times, she'd yearned for it to have been her and not Henry who died. She would have given her life for her son, and she feared that he left the world not knowing that. There was so much she wanted to teach him, wanted to tell him that she'd never get the chance to.

Regina's mind drifted to her unexpected visitor earlier that day. The pure look of astonishment on Emma's face caught Regina off-guard. She'd never seen the woman look so vulnerable, so helpless. The old Regina would have reveled in Emma's moment of weakness, and although she snapped, Regina's reaction was mild for her. It had struck her odd that she hadn't used magic on the blonde, as that's what she would have done just several weeks before. It wasn't out of pity that she spared Emma's well-being, but out of an uncertain amount of respect and... attraction. In the weeks that had proceeded Henry's death, other than her mind being on her son, Regina found herself thinking about Emma Swan. She remembered the moment the two had shared when they both fell by Henry's side, the mutual forfeit of a war they'd long lost. Her resentment towards Emma had turned into pain mixed with something she didn't recognize. It was as though she were being pulled to the blonde without any say as to whether or not she wanted to be; like they were opposite ends of magnets that attracted to one another. She didn't know why she felt that way or when it started, but Regina sensed something between herself and Emma. Whether or not she chose to act on it was up to her. Either way, the two were bound to cross paths again.


	6. Release

**A/N -** Things are going to get deep! Some parts will start to feel reminiscent of a previous fic, "The Beginning," but that's the point! How are you liking this one so far? I guess I should have elaborated just a bit: new chapters/updates will not be prolonged, but will be added very close to each other. I'm hoping to have the completed story by Sunday at the latest! Keep reading and let me know what you think :-) Enjoy!

* * *

Emma hadn't been to Henry's grave in weeks, because when she did go, she felt his cold form in her arms again. It was like losing him once more. She knew, though, no matter how far she pushed it out of her mind, it was a trip she had to make

Although the blonde woke up with the worst hangover she'd ever had, it wasn't enough to mask the pain only a grieving mother could feel. As she grunted through the apartment, and steered clear of her parents, Emma tried to prepare herself for what she was about to do. She'd just made it out of the door when Snow and David noticed she was gone.

The cemetery was never a place anyone wanted to go to. Whether it was a brother, sister, cousin, aunt or uncle that one was visiting, it never felt like a welcoming environment. For Emma, it was the deafening silence that got her. The way the empty space filled every time a gust of wind blew through and when the chirping of a cricket sounded like an oncoming stampede. No one to talk back when she said anything. No one to be with.

Henry's plaque had been picked out in haste, as no one wanted the job of making the arrangements. The only thing any of them agreed on was having the inscription read, "The Truest Believer." In a bronze coating, it sat in the ground with raised letters and Emma traced each character with her finger.

As she bent down near the ground, she closed her eyes and everything she'd been holding in, escaped. She wrapped her arms around her chest and held on tightly. She'd read somewhere that hugging helped calmed the nervous system. Emma let out agonizing cries that split the haunted air. She heard nothing but her own voice and the blood rushing in her ears.

"Ms. Swan," an irritated voice huffed from behind. When Emma didn't hear her name, Regina marched up to the woman curled in a ball and tried again. "Ms. Swan!"

Emma was faintly aware of the presence as she snorfled into her shirt and wiped her eyes. In one quick movement, Emma was standing eye-to-eye with Regina. "What?" she moaned.

Regina put her hands on her hips and exhaled in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

Emma looked around her in confusion. "Huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Regina repeated.

It slowly dawned on Emma what the Queen meant. "Why am I here to see my son?" she asked sarcastically. Regina nodded. "You're kidding right?"

"I assure you, I'm not being humorous. I would like to know what you're doing with Henry."

"Relax, your majesty. It's not like I'm going to kidnap him... again," Emma said with a wistfulness in her voice. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't," Regina snapped quickly. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"Good, 'cause it's none of your business what I do," Emma rebutted.

"It is if it involves my son."

Emma's head started spinning. Were they really arguing by their son's grave? Was that how things were going to be? "I'm sorry to break it to you, but he's not your son. He's our son."

"He may have had your blood, Ms. Swan, but I raised him," Regina countered. "And, as I recall, you gave 'your son' up the moment he was born."

This wasn't happening. They weren't doing this. Emma scoffed, "You know, I don't have to deal with this bull shit. But, I am gonna stay here, so you can deal with it."

As Emma twisted her body, Regina grabbed her shoulder and stopped the blonde. "Have you forgotten who you're speaking to?" she barked.

Emma kept her back to Regina as she spoke. "No, I just stopped giving a shit."

"Excuse me?"

Emma gradually turned to face her opponent, "You heard me."

Regina's hand had since dropped from Emma's skin, but she felt a weird tingling in her palm. "If I were you, I would think very carefully about your next words."

"Or what? You'll throw a fireball at me? Come on, hit me, then. I give you permission." Emma spoke with a desperation in her voice, foreign to Regina. Her lack of hope made itself apparent as she stood across from the mayor.

Regina's hand twitched at her side, a reminder that she could do it if she wanted- hit Emma that is. Something stopped her, though. "Go. Leave before I regret my decision."

Emma cackled at Regina's "offer." "You think you scare me?"

"I'm giving you a chance to run away while you still can. I suggest that you take it."

The blonde moved closer to Regina and decreased the space between them. "Why don't you just say it? Just do it. Henry's not here to be ashamed of you anymore. You can blame whoever you want. You can blame me because that's easy, right? You don't have to worry about disappointing him, right? You can do what you want, right?" With every word that came out of her mouth, Emma's blood boiled hotter and hotter.

She could hear Regina's heart rate increase until finally- finally, Regina stepped back and threw her arms out to her sides. What took place next was nothing short of terrifying: Regina's eyes flashed purple as smoke rose around her. Electricity spewed from Regina's finger tips and ricocheted off of the surrounding headstones. The wind acted alongside Regina's anger, as if it were attached to her emotions. Like Emma before her, Regina let out a blood-curdling screeching sound. The world was moving around the two women as they remained in the small circle that encased them, safe from the outside realities.

As Regina's fit settled into soft cries, Emma maintained her distance from the woman. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," the brunette mumbled. "We were supposed to find him! We were supposed to save him!"

"Parents shouldn't bury their children," Emma agreed.

"I- I have to go," Regina breathed as she began to sprint away. Too much wash happening in a short amount of time. She'd just barely been out of her home ten minutes before engaging in a fight with Emma.

"Wait," Emma rushed after the woman, her hand outstretched for Regina's. She caught her just in time. Without thinking, Emma pressed her lips against Regina's and lingered there. It felt as though fireworks were erupting around them when their faces touched. It wasn't real, was it?

After a few moments of shock, Regina pushed Emma away from her incredulously. "How dare you!" she gasped. "Do you have a death wish?!"

Emma shook her head firmly, all too aware of the moment. "I know you're not going tell me you didn't feel anything."

"I beg your pardon?"

Emma stood her ground and never moved as much as a muscle. "You felt that, I know you did."

Regina smoothed the front of her coat and maintained her dignity. "Listen to me very carefully, Ms. Swan-"

"My name is Emma."

"I don't quite care what your name is. The fact of the matter is- is that you can not gallop around town like the delinquent you used to be. Now, if you'll excuse me." Regina shifted her bodyweight and pushed past Emma. She never looked back.


	7. Opposites Attract

In the days after their encounter, Regina and Emma seemed to be on polar opposites: Regina wanted nothing to do with the immature Emma, and Emma wanted everything to do with mysterious Regina. And they both knew it.

Of course, Emma felt a combination of emotions- the main one being guilt. Her son had just died, and she had feelings for another woman already? That didn't mean that she'd moved on so soon, but couldn't her emotions have waited another month or two?

At the same time, as childish as Regina thought her to be, she couldn't help but feel an allure to Emma Swan. However, that didn't take away the constant emptiness that she felt whenever she passed Henry's room. If anything, it only intensified it. Barely two months gone, and Regina was already become infatuated with another person. What would Henry have said?

Something had sparked in the two women. Emma continued on with her plans to leave Storybrooke, though they were now on hold. Regina, still having turned her back on her mayoral responsibilities, caught herself peeking at files that she'd previously tossed to the side. It was as if they'd received the nudge they needed to start picking up the pieces. Little did they know that nudge would also lead them to each other.


	8. Coincidence

In the days after their encounter, Regina and Emma seemed to be on polar opposites: Regina wanted nothing to do with the immature Emma, and Emma wanted everything to do with mysterious Regina. And they both knew it.

Of course, Emma felt a combination of emotions- the main one being guilt. Her son had just died, and she had feelings for another woman already? That didn't mean that she'd moved on so soon, but couldn't her emotions have waited another month or two?

At the same time, as childish as Regina thought her to be, she couldn't help but feel an allure to Emma Swan. However, that didn't take away the constant emptiness that she felt whenever she passed Henry's room. If anything, it only intensified it. Barely two months gone, and Regina was already become infatuated with another person. What would Henry have said?

Something had sparked in the two women. Emma continued on with her plans to leave Storybrooke, though they were now on hold. Regina, still having turned her back on her mayoral responsibilities, caught herself peeking at files that she'd previously tossed to the side. It was as if they'd received the nudge they needed to start picking up the pieces. Little did they know that nudge would also lead them to each other.

Emma was a million miles away when Snow and David tried to make conversation with her. Her eyes were glossed over as she replayed the kiss over and over again in her mind. It was like a movie on a repeat.

She had her hands around a glass of orange juice when David tried waving in front of her face to grab her attention. "Emma?"

Her vision slowly came back into focus as Emma noticed two pairs of eyes staring at her worriedly. "Sorry, what?"

Snow glanced at David nervously and then back at her daughter. "We were just asking how you were." What a silly question.

"I'm fine," Emma replied automatically before chugging the cup of juice.

She got up to rinse her dish while her parents barreled on. "You're not fine," she heard her mother say.

"Snow," David breathed. He didn't want to get in the middle of a mother-daughter argument. He didn't have the energy. He felt as though all the years he'd spent not aging were finally catching up to him.

"Emma, please, talk to us. We miss you." The maternal desire in Snow's voice was enough to knock down a tree.

The blonde stood by the sink in silence and deliberated what her response should be. "I'm not doing this," she sighed.

"Do what?"

Emma turned to face the pair and folded her arms over her chest defensively, as if that would keep her safe. "Pretending like we're a family. Pretending that everything will be ok when it's not."

"Who's pretending?" Snow asked. She stood up and approached her daughter; she wanted so badly to hold her, but she didn't. "Emma, I know it's been hard-"

"No you don't! You don't know what it's been like!"

"I know what it's like to lose a child-"

"No! You know what it's like to give one up! I didn't die, _Mary Margaret_. I'm right here! Henry's the one who's gone!" Emma fought so hard to keep the tears inside, but one escaped, and she didn't bother to wipe it away. "Two weeks," she finally mumbled, having made the split decision to move up the date. "I'm leaving in two weeks."

* * *

Angry and confused, Emma found herself roaming the woods on her own. She couldn't stand one more minute inside the apartment with her moth- with Snow. She would rather fight a giant again, than be in a room with the former princess. Her father had been no help, either. He just sat at the table and tried not to get in the way. 28 years had passed without parents, and Emma had survived on her own. Those years wouldn't just disappear because they found each other.

As Emma trailed through the empty space, she heard a rustling noise somewhere in the distance. It wasn't too far, but it was far enough that she couldn't see who or what it was. Emma continued on the path that had once been the guide to Henry's castle- the one Regina had built. The closer she got, the better Emma could hear the sound. It wasn't an animal. It wasn't the wind. It was human.

Just a few feet more, and Emma was stunned to find Regina on the wooden structure with Henry's book on her lap. This marked the brunette's second trip out of the house in weeks, the first being Henry's grave.

Emma moved carefully around Henry's second home until she was no less than five feet away from Regina. "This is either a freaky coincidence, or you're stalking me."

Madame Mayor was struck with a sudden wave of embarrassment as she slammed the book closed and her feet touched the hard ground. "What do I have to do to get away from you?"

Emma was sure that Regina had been serious, but the blonde couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "Apparently, that's not possible." She motioned to the empty space in front of her, "Can I?"

"I suppose you would even if I said 'no,'" Regina griped. She was right.

While Emma sat on the hard surface, her feet dangled from the ground, she took in a long breath and closed her eyes. "It's nice out here."

"I agree," Regina answered reluctantly. "I'd hoped to have some time alone, however."

"I thought you'd get enough of that at home." With one eye open, Emma smirked Regina. "Sorry to ruin the fun."

"I'm sure you are." Regina kept a fair amount of space between herself and the Savior, afraid they'd have a repeat of their prior meeting. She held the book close to her chest as she eyed Emma.

"I'm, uh, also sorry about the other day." Emma chewed her bottom lip in anticipation. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that." She made the conscious choice not to atone for the kiss, but only the words exchanged.

"No, you shouldn't have." Regina's shoulders fell as she shook her head. "I suppose I should apologize to you, as well. I made some comments-"

"Don't worry about it." Emma knew it was hard for Regina to admit she was wrong, just as it was hard for herself. Another thing they had in common beside their son. "I was wrong, by the way... about Henry. He wouldn't have been ashamed of you. He was proud of you."

"You needn't coddle me, Ms. Swan, I'm an adult." However, Regina's posture said otherwise.

"No, really... I didn't mean what I said back there."

"Thank you, but I'm fairly certain you did." Regina looked everywhere but at Emma. Why hadn't she left? Why was she still standing there?

"Ok, maybe I meant it then, but I don't mean it now. 'Sides, you can't blame anyone more than I blame myself," Emma muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Emma cleared her throat. "It was nothing."

Regina wasn't stupid, she knew she'd heard Emma say something. But, from the look on Emma's face, it would have pained her to repeat it. "If... If there's anything you want... from Henry's room, I- you're welcome to it." She instantly wished she hadn't said that. Henry was her son, those were her belongings.

"I- never mind."

"Spit it out, Ms. Swan."

"Please, Regina. My name is Emma."

"All right, Emma. What was it you were going to say?"

Emma pushed herself off of the creaky boards and shoved her hands in her pockets. "May I see the book?"

Regina tightened her grip on the old artifact, "Why?"

"Relax. I'm not gonna take it. I jus wanna see it." Emma held out her hand and waited for Regina to pass it over. It felt as though hours passed before Regina finally relinquished the book. "Thanks." Emma stepped back and leaned against the pole, already flipping through the pages. "I remember when he first showed it to me. He was so, so convinced it everything in it was true."

"It was."

"I know that now. I was just so quick to write him... like I also said I'd never do." With every story that she skimmed, with every page she turned, another memory of Henry flashed before her. "Some people say it gets easier over time. The pain." Regina turned away as she felt the sharp sting behind her eyes. "I don't see how that's possible," Emma went on.

"Ms. Swa- Emma. As much as I enjoy our sessions together, I must get going." Regina reached for the book impatiently.

Emma sensed the woman's agitation and gave back the only piece of Henry she wanted. "You can't keep running from it, Regina."

"Says the woman who's moving away."


	9. Changes

As the days passed, Emma's mind was on two people: her son and Regina. For the life of her, she couldn't get the woman out of her head; the way she talked, the way she narrowed her eyes, the way she pursed her lips. The images of Regina were so vivid, so real. Her feelings for Regina weren't what scared Emma; what scared her was, with every memory she had of the brunette, the ones of Henry seemed to fade. She could no longer recall his green eyes with the ease she'd been able to just two weeks before. His laughter became lower and lower until she wasn't sure if she could hear it or not. There were pictures of Henry on Emma's phone that she only looked at when she was desperate, and only a few times did she scroll through them. On days where Emma truly couldn't see Henry, she clicked through the photos she'd snapped, and in a small way, they helped.

Regina was in a stage of grief that no one really knew existed. It was somewhere between denial and acceptance, but not including the other three. One by one, the pictures of her son returned to their places on the walls and refilled the house with life, oddly enough. It was as though the halls welcomed their old friends.

After several nights, Regina had gone back to sleeping in her own bed, though she kept Henry's cardigan with him. The way it smelled- like him, brought her a small piece of comfort as she closed her eyes. A couple of times, she even dreamt about Henry. It felt real to Regina, though. They never felt like dreams, but as if he were honestly back with her, calling her "Mom," and begging for dessert. But he wasn't. The moment Regina would wake up, and she remembered that he was gone, she would try her hardest to fall back asleep just to see Henry's face again.

For both women, the hole that Henry had left was still there, but they'd started to feel other things again; they started to come out of the caves they'd crawled into. On some level, they wanted to live again.


	10. Courage

Emma spent her time at the apartment avoiding her parents. The last thing she needed was her mother hovering over her more than she already had been. Since their... discussion, Emma hadn't said a word to Snow again, though the pixie-haired woman tried. As much as David wanted his daughter back, something in him advised him to sit back and let things happen. If he'd learned anything in his lifetime, it was that things can't be forced.

Emma had started look for apartments back in Boston. She silently cursed herself for giving her old one up, though she knew at the time it had to be done. House-hunting on your own isn't something enjoyable. Why couldn't things go back to the way they'd been before she came to Storybrooke?

The more she searched, the more Emma thought about Regina. In just a matter of days, she'd be leaving with very little chance of every coming back. She had 12 days to decide if it was worth it; 12 days to find a reason to stay.

Emma knew that Gold had disappeared from the world, metaphorically and literally. Belle hadn't been back to the shop since she left him, though it was clear that she wanted to. She and Emma spoke, maybe, twice in the time they'd all been back. From what Emma had heard, Gold wasn't doing so well, to put it mildly. But, being Emma, she didn't let a little obstacle get in the way.

The blonde drove her beat-up yellow Bug into town and parked right in front of Gold's Pawn Shop. The sign had been turned to the "closed" side, but Emma ignored it. You don't spend 18 years in the foster system without learning a few tricks. With nimble fingers, Emma managed to pick the lock in under a minute. The door opened as easily as if a key had been used.

When she walked through the door, the harsh stench of mildew and compost stung Emma's eyes. The lights were off, but she could still the dust that covered every inch of the store. Shards of glass from the display cases were spread cross the floor and it was apparent that no one cared. Various items were missing from the walls, Gold's trophies were gone.

From behind the main room, Emma heard a soft moaning and she instantly recognized it as Gold. She followed the hoarse voice until she located Gold collapsed on his desk. A bottle of whiskey and Belle's tea cup sat in front of him, his head on the hard table top.

"Gold," Emma said hesitantly. She stayed by the door, unsure of whether to approach the man or not. "Gold?" she tried again with more force.

"It's nice to know you can read," the Dark One slurred as he slowly lifted his head. His golden tooth shone from the desk-light, his gray hair fell over his face. As he squinted his eyes, he straightened his coat and tie. "What is you want, Ms. Swan?"

Suddenly nervous, Emma cleared her throat, but concentrated on sounding as calm as possible. "I- I just had a question."

"I'm afraid I'm not in a mood to play any games," Gold croaked.

"No games, Gold. Just one question, that's it."

As the wizard leaned back in his chair, he brought his hands together and touched his fingertips against one another. "What do you have to offer me?"

"Whatever you want," Emma said automatically. She had nothing to lose. At least, she didn't think she did.

"My, my, my, so quick to answer. This must be good." The old childishness of Gold's voice had been gone for a long time, but his interest in Emma's motives brought it back. "Very well, you may ask your _one_ question." He reached over to the bottle and cup and poured himself another drink. He even offered Emma one.

The blonde shook her head as she took careful steps further into the depressing space. "Is it- is it possible to find true love more than once?"

The air went silent as the question sunk in with Gold. In the past, he would've strung along a customer and he would have enjoyed the pain it caused. But, as he observed the hesitant Savior, the desire to play with Emma had diminished. Gold set the cup back on the desk lightly and stood up. "Ms. Swan, I'm afraid I cannot answer your question. You've come to the wrong person."

He hobbled over until he planted himself a foot apart from Emma and waited for her to answer. Emma stayed still and maintained eye-contact with the older man. She was disappointed, she'd admit. She just wouldn't let Gold see it. "Thanks anyway. What do I owe you?"

Gold twisted the handle of his cane and thought. "The next time you see Henry, give him my regards." He said it so quietly, Emma wasn't sure she'd heard him. When he didn't repeat himself, she understood. A deal was a deal. Emma didn't say anything else. She let herself out.

* * *

Emma didn't think. The moment she left Gold's shop, she found herself walking to Regina's house again. This time, however, she waited patiently until Regina answered the door. The first thing Emma noticed, was that Regina was wearing make-up. The last time Emma had seen her, the woman was in her natural form- and she looked beautiful.

The second thing that Emma noticed, was the set of pictures hung on the walls again. As Emma peered over Regina's shoulder, she spoke softly. "Can I come in?"

For whatever reason, Regina stepped aside and welcomed Emma. "What can I help you with, Emma?" Though she used the blonde's first name, the formality still lingered in Regina's voice.

Emma's back was to Regina as she summoned the left-over courage she had. In a swift maneuver, Emma turned around and let it all fly out. "I was wondering if you'd wanna grab a bit to eat? Maybe a drink?"

Regina sucked in a breath at Emma's sudden question. "If this is another joke-"

"It's not," Emma said firmly. "It's not a joke."

"If I say 'no?'"

"Then I'll walk away. I'll walk away and I won't ask again." Emma met Regina's eyes. "I'm hoping you'll say 'yes.'"

"And just where are planning to eat? Don't tell me Granny's, where everyone would see the two of us together." Regina snorted at the idea of jaws dropping.

"Would that be so bad?" Emma asked honestly. "It's not like we're enemies anymore. We're on the same side."

"Oh, really? Since when?"

"Since we lost our son." Emma watched Regina's posture shift and she knew she'd won this round.

Regina lifted her chin and sighed. "Fine. One meal, Emma."

"That's all I'm asking. See you at Granny's? Six o'clock?"

Regina nodded and spoke dryly, "I suppose so."


	11. One Night

**A/N**- Again, some parallels between this and "The Beginning." Don't think this is it! Emma's still got 12 days to move! A lot can happen in 12 days ;-)

* * *

Emma searched frantically through her wardrobe for something to wear. All she had were jeans and tank tops. There was nothing for a first date; nothing that would impress Regina. Emma eventually resorted to asking Snow if she could borrow something. The mother, ready to help, offered Emma the only dress she owned: a slim, white number that stopped fit perfectly. When Snow asked Emma why she needed it, her daughter told her she was going out with Red. Snow was so excited that Emma was talking to her, she didn't question it.

At 5:58, Emma walked through the doors of Granny's diner and heads turned. It was her first "public" appearance in weeks, even Red hadn't seen her friend around. Men at the counter practically dropped their coffee cups as Emma walked briskly to a booth. The Blue Fairy was there with Archie, and even they stared at her.

Red materialized by her friend, her brown and red hair tied behind her head. She sat herself across from Emma, "Hey."

Emma's eyes shifted to the door, afraid if Regina saw Red, she wouldn't walk in. "Hey."

"How are you?" Red's dark, brown eyes peered into Emma's and she noticed the blonde's anxious expression.

"Good. Look, Red, I'm kinda expecting someone-"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" The punk-chic woman slid out of the booth and rested a hand on Emma's shoulder. "It's good to see you out again." Then she was gone, back behind the counter.

Emma looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 6:02. One thing she knew about Regina, was that the woman was never late for anything. In the two and half years she'd known the mayor, Regina was always on time. So, when Emma saw that it was past six, her heart took off on high speed, her knee bounced under the table and she bit her nails.

For ten minutes, Emma watched the other customers eat and mingle, all unaware of her situation. Relief washed over her like a welcome hug the second she saw Regina come through the front door. The brunette stunned Emma in charcoal dress with a matching jacket. "Sorry I'm late," Regina apologized as she took her seat. "I- I just needed a minute."

"No, yeah, I understand," Emma breathed. "You look... great."

Regina blushed despite herself and buried her nose in the menu. She could hear the conversations stop around her as fellow patrons stared, not only at Emma, but at Regina. She felt the heat of their gazes, which only caused her to blush more. "They're staring, Emma," she said through gritted teeth.

"Let 'em. Just focus on me, don't pay any attention to them," Emma responded in a calming voice. "What looks good to you?" she asked in an attempt to distract Regina. As she skimmed the various meal options, Regina stopped when she saw the spaghetti listing. It took all she had not to burst into tears right there and then as she remembered Henry ordering it every time they ate at Granny's. "Regina?"

Madame Mayor looked back up and realized Emma, too, had started to stare. "I'll just have a salad," she said crisply as she closed the menu.

"Did- did I say something-"

"No, I'm fine. Please, let's talk about something else."

Emma didn't push Regina. She wanted the night to go as smooth as possible, and that meant no arguments or fighting. "Why'd you say 'yes?' To tonight I mean."

"Because you would have pouted if I hadn't," Regina joked.

"No, really. You could have said 'no.' You could've kicked me out like I thought you would."

Regina shrugged casually, "I think I just wanted to."

"You 'think?'"

"I wasn't sure then."

"What about now?"

"Considering it's been less than five minutes, I still don't know, Emma."

The blonde felt herself smile at the way Regina said her name. The icy lining had vanished and all that was left was respect. Emma felt it.

Red neared the two women cautiously with a pen and pad in her hand. She couldn't help but wonder why Regina and Emma were at the same table, both dressed up, and not yelling. "Uh... can I get you something to drink."

"Water-"

"Water-" they said at the same time.

Red raised her eyebrows at the simultaneous answer. "Ok... do you know what you want to eat?"

Regina and Emma exchanged a look before Regina went first. "A salad, please."

"Burger and fries," Emma said next.

Red nodded to herself as she jotted down their orders. "They'll be out soon." She took the menus and left Emma and Regina alone again, though she was on alert for the first sign of trouble.

"So how-"

"I was-"

"Sorry," Emma blinked. "Go ahead."

"I was... I was just going to ask how your moving plans are going?"

For a moment, Emma had completely forgotten that she was leaving. She'd spent the whole day thinking about Regina. "Still haven't found a place," she lamented.

Secretly, Regina was glad to hear that. Something in her didn't want Emma to leave, not yet. "I'm sorry to hear that. There's nothing out there?"

"I'm sure there's _something_, but I haven't found one."

"Are you looking in Boston?"

"Yeah, but if nothing opens up, I might have to try somewhere else."

"Oh? Have you searched anywhere near Storybrooke?" Regina hoped her voice didn't give anything away. "I'm sure you'd be able to locate an apartment. Maine isn't as populated as Massachusetts."

"Really?" Emma asked with a smirk. "I didn't know you were good with geography."

"To be fair, there's a lot you don't know about me."

She didn't know about Regina, but Emma's heart did somersaults at the statement. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Why do you think we were both at Henry's gra- the cemetery? And then at the castle?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're insinuating, Emma."

"Nothing. I just... Don't think you it's funny?"

"Funny how?"

"Oh, come on Regina, even you believe in fate."

"Fate? You're telling me you think fate brought us to those places?" Regina made every attempt not to sound sarcastic, though she knew it wasn't working. She watched Emma's face fall. "You're telling me you think brought us together." It wasn't a question.

"Not really. I dunno. Never mind." Emma waved a hand dismissively and changed the subject. "I bet it'll rain tonight. It was muggy out earlier."

"Wait just a moment, Emma. You can't exactly bring up a topic like that and then just drop it."

"I was hoping," Emma mumbled.

"What exactly are you trying to say? We were meant to be together? I'm sorry to crush your fantasy, dear, but that is not the case. We may be at the same table, but we do not share the same heart. This isn't even a date."

"Then how _do_ you explain what happened? Why'd you get all dressed up if it's not a date?" Emma countered. "I'm all ears."

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What happened- those times we ran into each other were purely coincidental. I knew not of your plans, and I'm fairly certain you did not know mine. And as for tonight, well, I was not planning on going out in house clothes." Satisfied with her answer, Regina took a quick sip of water and waited for Emma's rebuttal.

"'Coincidental' my ass, Gina."

"Excuse me? I don't recall giving you permission to refer to me that way. It's highly inappropriate."

"Ok, you've really gotta stop talking like a politician."

"Maybe the problem isn't my vocabulary, but your lack of one."

"Seriously? You wanna go there? Maybe I should remind you that I don't know big, fancy words, because I never graduated high school. I dropped out. because I couldn't get to class on time or turn in any homework when it was due. The bus never came to my house and no one ever drove me. But that's what happens when you're in foster care. Maybe I'd be able to speak with a stick up my ass if I hadn't been in the system- but then my parents couldn't take care of me because of your. Sick. Curse." Emma took a breath after rattling off her life story in under 30 seconds. Based off of Regina's expression, she'd won yet another round.

Regina sat still while Emma ranted to her and when she finished, she moved very slightly. "I see. Well, I'm afraid what's done has been done. We've all made our choices."

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?"

"What would you like me to say? Would you like me to apologize? To offer you pity?"

"Hell no! You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Do you want me to tell you I regret the curse?"

"Jesus, Regina. I wasn't saying any of that for an apology. 'Sides, it's kinda late for one anyway."

"Then why did you mention all of that, Emma? To refresh my memory of the wrong I've done?" Regina's eyes hit Emma, and not the way she would have liked. No, this was an accusation glare- one Emma had been accustomed to receiving.

"I don't know," Emma answered honestly.

Regina was suddenly aware of how loud the two had been, and she shrugged away from the onlookers. "This was a mistake," she exhaled before she jumped out of the booth. Emma watched helplessly as Regina fled the diner; her brown hair was the last Emma saw of her.

* * *

Emma stood on Regina's front stoop with two take-out boxes in her hand. The sun had gone into hiding as the night went on, and Emma felt a chill down her spine at the temperature drop.

As she rang the doorbell, she practiced what she was going to say; over and over again, she tried different statements in her mind. None of them felt right.

It felt like an eternity before the door opened and caught Emma off guard. "You left your salad," she choked out.

Regina's gaze drifted to the cardboard containers in Emma's grasp. "Thank you."

Emma lingered for a moment in hopes that Regina would invite her in. When her date- depending on who you asked- did not, Emma nodded courteously and stepped down. Disappointed was not a strong enough word. She started to leave Regina's yard, before she heard a voice inside her head: _"You're stronger than this, Emma. You've got guts. Just do it." _Without giving it another thought, Emma turned around and caught Regina before she closed the door. "One more thing." With her free hand, she pulled Regina close to her body until their lips connected. This kiss was nothing like the one at the graveyard; no, it was much more powerful, more explosive. Regina didn't fight Emma, but instead let the blonde hold her. She all but melted in Emma's embrace.

When the Savior pulled herself off of the Queen, they locked eyes and for a moment, the rest of the world faded away. It was just the two of them. Regina breathed heavily as she felt Emma's heart beat against her own. "Emma, we can't-"

"It's ok. I get it. I just thought you should know."

Once again, Emma began to leave. She'd accepted the idea that she and Regina wouldn't happen, Regina grabbed her arm. "Don't. Please."

"You made yourself clear, Regina. I'm trying to respect your wishes." Emma spoke without facing the brunette. She knew if she turned around, and saw Regina's expression, she wouldn't be able to keep it together. The seams were close to breaking.

"I didn't make anything clear, Emma, because you didn't let me finish." Regina's hand was still on Emma's arm. She didn't want to let go. Not for anything. "If you had let me say what I was going to, then you would have heard me tell you we couldn't do that... with the door open."

Emma rotated her body, "What?"

"I was simply going to suggest that we close the door. We don't need unwanted spectators."

"I thought-"

Regina spoke in her husky voice that Emma loved. "You thought wrong."


	12. The Morning After

**A/N - **I know I said I'd try and get it done by today, but some stuff came up and I got held back. I can't promise anything, but it should be wrapped up soon. I hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning slightly disorientated. The instant she opened her eyes, she remembered the events of the previous night. It wasn't as if she'd been expecting to forget, she just wasn't prepared for the reality of it at all; a reality that became even more frightening when Regina realized her date wasn't there.

"Emma?" she called out, her eyes still tried to refocus to the sunlight that streamed through. She kicked her feet out from under the blankets and swept through her room. "Emma?" Still no answer. With every second that passed without any sign of the blonde, Regina searched more and more of the house. "Emma?!" she tried once more, frantic from Emma's absence.

"I'm in here!" Regina finally heard a voice respond. "In the kitchen!"

Regina shuffled through the halls until she found Emma making a cup of coffee- she was in the same dress she'd worn the night before. The brunette took two deep breaths until she finally calmed herself down from her panic. "I thought you left," she said hoarsely.

Emma looked almost insulted at the notion of a one night stand- if you could call it that. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Regina," she smiled coyly. She read the expression of alarm on Regina's face and switched into adult mode. "Hey, I wouldn't just leave like that," she said seriously.

"No, of course not," Regina backtracked. "I was merely surprised-"

Emma cut her off with a swift kiss and pressed her forehead against Regina's. "Good morning to you, too."

Regina felt something on her face- was it a smile? "Emma, just to be clear, what _did_ happen last night?" There were holes where memories should have been, but they were locked away and Regina didn't have the key.

"You don't remember? We totally did it!" Emma laughed with a giddiness that she had thought was lost. She recovered only after Regina's jaw dropped to the floor. "Relax, I'm joking. We just talked."

"That's it?"

"Scouts honor." Emma crossed herself, thinking that was the correct gesture.

"You do understand you just proclaimed Catholicism?" Regina questioned with a slight smile.

"Same difference."

Regina sat down at the table she'd slowly been clearing. There was just enough room for two people to have a meal together. "Where do we go from here, Emma? I've... never done this before. Or anything like it."

Emma joined the woman and nursed her coffee gradually. "Where do you want to go?"

"You're still going to leave, then?"

"Unless you give me a reason why I shouldn't," Emma challenged. For the first time in a long time, Emma felt a tiny bit of happiness. And, she felt that with Regina. If she left, Regina would have to stay, and she'd lose that happiness all over again. The only chance she had of remaining in Storybrooke, is if Regina said so.

Regina looked away and her eyes fell upon the pile of folders at the opposite end of the table. "People saw us. They saw the two of us at Granny's."

"I know."

"They'll start to talk. You know this town: word travels fast."

"What word will they spread? That the two of us had a casual meal together?"

Regina shook her head with the speed of a turtle. "They may be fairy tale characters, Emma, but they're smart. Never underestimate them."

"Ok, fine, so they'll spread a little gossip. What's so bad about that?"

Regina set her glass down and sat upright. "I have a reputation to uphold. If I'm perceived as weak then-"

"Then what? You'll lose your reign? Regina, this isn't the Enchanted Forest anymore. This is the real world. People have to deal with this kind of stuff everyday where I'm from."

"That's exactly my point, Emma. I'm not from here. None of us are. On top of that, how would it look for us to go together when we just lost-" Regina couldn't finish her sentence. Two things were stopping her: One, she didn't want to be reminded, and two, she'd forgotten.

"When we just lost our son," Emma finished. "Normal, Regina. It would look normal."

"Since when are you the expert on loss?" Regina snipped.

"Fifth grade," Emma replied robotically. "One of my foster mother's brother lost his daughter. He and the mom were split up, but when the kid died, they got back together."

"Was their daughter murdered? Were the parents from completely different backgrounds?" Regina asked bitterly. "If they weren't, I don't want to hear it."

"Regina," Emma sighed. "Whatever's going on here, you can't deny that we have a connection. I feel it and I know you feel it, too."

"How would you know such a thing?"

"Because you wouldn't be arguing with me about it if you didn't."


	13. Formalities

The second that Emma walked through the front door, she regretted it. Snow, David, and Red were at the table waiting for her, and their conversation ceased when they saw the blonde.

"Christ," Emma moaned to herself. "Guess the wolf's outta the bag," she snarked as she gave Red the evil eye.

"Don't blame her, Emma. She did the right thing," Snow said. "Is it true? Were you out with Regina last night?"

"What's the point? You've already decided what you believe," Emma grumbled. "Thanks, Red. I'll make sure to send a card in the mail." She tried to walk away from the mini-ambush, but Snow caught her arm. "Mary Margaret-"

"Will it kill you to call me 'mom?'" Snow begged.

"Actually, yeah, it would." Emma yanked herself out of Snow's grasp and tried to leave again.

"Emma Swan, you come back here right now!" Snow roared through the small apartment. Red and David stood up from the table, and Red showed herself out. David approached his wife carefully and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I don't care if you like it or not, but we are your parents. You can _not_ keep shutting us out."

"Why not?" Emma asked over her shoulder.

"Please, Emma, just talk to us," David begged.

"Why? My son is gone. Peter-fucking-Pan killed him. I broke a curse that only Henry believed in and he's not here to see the result. That's it. There, we talked. Happy now?"

Emma stomped off in a renewed state of anger, but her mother followed her. "No, Emma, we're not happy. None of us are happy! We all lost Henry, but you can't hold everything in! Sooner or later, it'll eat you alive. We've seen what that does to people, Emma. It happened to Regina-"

"Don't even bring her into this!" Emma snarled. "She has nothing to do with any of it!"

"Don't you see, Emma? She has _everything_ to do with it!"

Emma balled her hands into fists at her sides as she glared at Snow. "I don't need any of this. I'm done. Tomorrow morning. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

Regina spent her day battling with her inner self. She berated herself for allowing Emma to infiltrate her mind and her heart; she thought the blonde ran out what was left of Henry. She cursed Emma Swan for worming through her defenses and she cursed herself for letting her. The last thing in the world Regina wanted to do was allow Emma in.

She could hear her mother's voice jab at her, _"Love is weakness, Regina." _But, wait, it wasn't love was it? She'd only spent one night with Emma, love didn't happen that quickly. Then again, it'd only taken her weeks to fall for Daniel. She'd known Emma for nearly three years, but it wasn't until recently that Regina had developed feelings for her. How can you know someone for that long and not feel anything until years later? Whatever she was experiencing, Regina tried her damnedest to push it aside.

She hadn't heard from Emma since that morning. Though they hadn't ended on the best terms, that didn't mean she still didn't want the blonde with her. That was one of the only things she did want.

Having mustered the only bravery she had left, Regina decided it was time to leave her house again. As far as she knew, Emma was at the apartment that she shared with her parents. That's where she planned to go.

Regina almost made it, too, until she heard a soft voice behind her. "Regina," he invited.

She knew who it was. It was a voice she would never forget. "What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?" She turned slowly until she saw the older man standing in the doorway to his shop. "Finally come out hibernation?" she taunted, though she knew it wasn't wise.

"I have a bit of information I thought you'd like to have. But, if you're going to play that way-"

"No, I'm listening," she said before Gold turned away. There was something in the way he talked that drew Regina to whatever he was hiding. "I'm coming."

Gold did not wait for Regina; he closed the door behind him. He only began to speak when he was sure she was inside and the door was locked. "Ms. Swan paid me a visit yesterday," he started. As if to tease Regina even more, he plucked up a sharp piece of glass from the floor and twisted it in his fingers. "She had only one question."

Regina made note of how the interior had changed since the last time she'd been there: the barren walls, the dust that flew into the air, the empty display cases. "Why are you telling me this?"

Gold snickered to himself, "Because it is potentially useful to you, dearie."

"And since when have you cared about anyone but yourself?"

"I'm sure you can answer that," Gold said painfully. Finally, he turned to look at his former adversary. "Would you like to know what the Savior asked?"

"What would I owe you in return?" Regina inquired. "You're the deal-maker."

Gold dropped the glass and flicked his wrist. "Nothing. You'll owe me nothing. This... this is for Henry."

Regina's harsh demeanor softened as she realized that Gold, too, had been pained by Henry's death. "All right. I'm listening."

"As I recall, you were paid a visit by your old pixie friend? Tinker Bell was her name?"

"Yes."

"And after a good cat fight, which I'm sorry I missed, you were told that finding true love again was a feat more than just imaginable."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources," Gold dismissed. "Well, dearie, Ms. Swan asked me that exact question. To quote her, 'Is it possible to find true love more than once?'"

Regina's heart dropped and all she could hear was own breathing. "What did you tell her?"

Gold shrugged and leaned on his cane. "I told her I couldn't answer her; that she was asking the wrong person."

"I don't understand," Regina fumbled. "Who should she have asked?"

Gold licked his lips and spoke slowly. "You."

* * *

"Emma, please, you can't go!" Snow cried. She chased after Emma as her daughter began packing her belongings. She hadn't arrived with much, and as she leaving with even less.

Emma spoke as she tossed her clothes into a suitcase, "I hate to break it to you, but I can. See, unlike you, I can actually cross the border."

"But we just found you again!"

"You waited 28 years, you can wait a few more," Emma growled. David sat at the dining room table, his heart already halfway broken.

"Where are you going to go? You don't even have an apartment!" Snow shouted.

"I'm staying at Granny's tonight. I'll figure something out." Emma slammed her baggage closed and did a final check.

She threw on her leather jacket and was halfway out when David spoke. "Emma, if you leave... What about Henry?"

"Henry's gone, David. He's not coming back. Neither am I." Those were the last words Emma said to her parents before running out into the street. She heard Snow yelling after her, but she never looked back. She made a bee-line for Granny's. She never even saw Regina in Gold's shop.

* * *

"We have a visitor," Gold mused as he saw Emma through the window. "Take this as your second chance, dearie."

Regina whipped around and stiffened when she noticed Emma peering through the thick glass. She didn't say another word to Gold as she ran out of the shop and planted herself in front of the blonde. Her eyes fell to the suitcase in Emma's hand and it hit her. "You're leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. But, remember what I said? Give me a reason to stay, and I will. Just say the word, Regina and I'm yours. We can have our happily-ever-after." Emma spoke in a soft whisper, though there was a forcefulness laced in it.

Regina knew people were looking; they had audience members in the peanut gallery. She stepped away from Emma and smoothed the front of her blouse. "You do what you need to do." With a, near perfect, dead pan, Regina held out a hand. "I assume you know what this is, Ms. Swan."

Emma's shoulder's fell and she resisted the urge to let tears breakthrough. She gave Regina a numb handshake. "I'll be visiting Henry before I leave. You should say 'hi' to him in the morning... Madame Mayor"


	14. The Only One

**A/N - **Haha, well, based on one of the reviews I received, I see the last chapter left some people a little ticked. You didn't think that was it, did you? Haha, fear not. While it is coming to a close, I wouldn't leave you all with an ending like that! If you're a regular follower, then you know my stories usually end well :-) Keep reading, I think you'll feel better!

* * *

Emma spent the night curled in the fetal position, and all but sucking her thumb. She never even unpacked her night clothes. She stayed in her jeans and jacket, afraid that if she moved, she'd lose it completely.

The way Regina had said "Ms. Swan" replayed in Emma's mind dozens of times. So much was said in that one name; stuff only Emma would ever understand. Regina hadn't given her anything to go on, which meant she'd be leaving in less than 12 hours. Emma had nothing- or so she thought.

* * *

Regina didn't sleep a wink. She was too busy apologizing to an invisible Emma. At the time, she felt as though she'd said all she needed to say. She knew it was cold, but it had to be done. If she'd learned anything, it was that, if you love someone, you do what's best for them. You don't make selfish decisions. Keeping Emma in Storybrooke, Regina felt, would have been selfish. It was best to sever ties while she still could, before things got too messy.

Before going to bed, Regina had done gallery-walk around Henry's room. Only that time, she'd found something new. She flipped through the papers on Henry's desk- summer school assignments that would never get done- and found a photograph she'd never seen before. In it, was Henry and Emma. Henry's other mother had her arms draped over her son's shoulders and her chin rested on his head. They both had the same, goofy smiles on their faces and they both looked as happy as could be. There was no sign of distress or fear. It was just a mother and her son having a good time.

When morning came, had Regina been asleep, she would have woken up to a soft pounding at the front door. In a split second of hopefulness, Regina thought it was Emma. You can imagine her surprise when she saw Snow standing on her front steps.

"We need to talk," her former step-daughter grumbled as she let herself in. Snow held her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"What can I help you with, Snow?" Regina asked in a monotone voice.

"You know why I'm here."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Stop lying, Regina. I'm sick of all the lying!"

Regina's mouth twitched as she thought of everything she wanted to say to Snow. However, she tried desperately to remain in control. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want my daughter back! I don't care what's going on between you two, but I can't get through to her. None of us can! Not since we came back! For whatever reason that I can't understand, you're the only one who she seems to talk to."

"Well, I don't know why you're telling me this. As I've been informed, she's leaving today." The mask that Regina had worn for years was starting to fall, no matter how hard she tried to keep it on.

"She defended you last night. We fought and she defended you. If anyone can get her to stay, it's got to be you."

Regina felt her cheeks get hot and her ears started to burn. "She is a grown woman. She can do whatever she pleases."

"Like you, Regina? Look where's that's gotten you; alone with a dark heart." Snow was treading on dangerously thin ice, but for her family, it was worth the risk. She marched closer to Regina until they were barely touching noses, challenging the woman. The fear that she used to possess of the older woman had long since vanished, and all that was left was determination. "Red told me about last night. She described the way you looked at Emma- a look she'd never seen before. But I have. I remember what that was, Regina. If you looked at Emma the way you looked at Daniel, then you know what's happening."

"Excuse you-"

"No, I'm not done. I'm not going to pretend that I like what's happening between you and my daughter, because that's not possible. I _am_ going to say, if she cares enough about you to stand up to her own parents- considering everything we've been thought- and you care about her, then that's all I need to know."

Regina felt Snow breathing on her, they were that close. There was no escaping it, and there was no more denying it. "What do you want me to do? She's made up her mind."

"No, she hasn't. I know that and you know that. Pretty soon, it'll be too late. I will never see my daughter again and you'll never see your true love again. Unless you make the choice to stop her."

"Why me, Snow?"

"I already told you; you're the only one who can."


	15. Last Chance

Emma woke up after only an hour of sleep. The alarm on her phone rang through the hauntingly silent room. She saw that she had 21 missed calls from Snow, as well as five texts from Red. Naturally, she ignored them.

It took her all of ten minutes to get dressed and ready to leave. No goodbyes were to be said, as she wanted to disappear as subtly as possible. She wasn't even planning on seeing her parents. It was best that she just get out of town, before people realized she was wasn't there.

Emma made one stop before hitting the road for good. The morning air was cool and slightly frigid as the season came closer to autumn. Light fog spread through the town and made it hard to see clearly.

The Savior walked through the grounds with heavy footsteps as she arrived at the one, and only, farewell to be said. No one was around this time, which gave Emma the privacy she needed. It wasn't exactly a moment she wanted to share with anyone else. It had to be done one-on-one, but it also had to be quick. She laid out the few items she'd collected over the past two and half years and blessed them the way she'd seen Regina do once before.

Emma took one last, slow breath. She pressed her fingers to her lips and laid them on the raised letters. With her eyes closed, she let out a soft whisper, "I will always love you."

* * *

Snow left Regina speechless in her own home. She'd said everything that mattered, and she prayed to whatever forces that were out there that Regina would listen to her. She believed what she told Regina; the brunette was the only person who could get Emma to stay. As painful as it was to admit it, the moment Red mentioned the way Regina had looked into Emma's eyes, Snow knew it was real. Granted, it was all happening rather quickly for her to wrap her head around, but it only made sense. There was an undeniable chemistry between Regina and Emma, but no one ever thought it would lead to romance- especially not Snow. She hadn't told David she was going too see Regina, as there was no time to waste.

While Regina froze in the spot Snow had left her in, the faint echo of Emma's voice ricocheted in her mind. _"I'll be visiting Henry before I leave. You should see him in the morning." _Was it code for something? Was a hidden message in a bottle? No matter the reason, Regina followed the blonde's instructions. If it was her last request, then Regina would at least try and honor it.

She arrived in a swirl of purple smoke- a mode of transportation she hadn't utilized in quite some time. Using magic became nothing more than a reminder of the prices she'd paid over the years. It was as though she'd finally realized she didn't _need_ it for everything, but that she _wanted _it.

Regina nearly dropped to the ground when she saw it. She'd never expected that that's what Emma was trying to tell her. The closer she got, the heavier her heart became.

Henry's gravestone had been decorated with a bouquet of flowers, a greeting card with his name scribbled on the outside envelope, candles, and two pictures: one of the young boy with Emma- the same one Regina had seen- and one of him with Regina. She didn't even know how Emma had gotten access to the photo.

A candle sat in each corner of the plaque, and the flowers were placed in the spaces between them, as if they connected the flames. The envelop was propped against against a candle and had not been opened. Regina fought the temptation to read it; it was between Emma and Henry.

She couldn't believe Emma had done all of that. Henry's headstone hadn't been touched since it'd been planted. No one had left so much as a dandelion for him. They'd all been afraid to. If they acknowledged that it was there, that meant Henry was truly never coming back. They knew their beloved teenager was gone, but it was just the thought of adding anything to his resting place that sent them into a state of denial.

As Regina admired Emma's additions, she realized they'd all been wrong. It didn't tarnish Henry's memory nor his grave. If anything, it added the little bit of life it needed. The irony brought a small amount of closure to Regina.

It wasn't long until she was jolted back to reality. She took one glance at her watch and realized it was almost eleven. Emma hadn't said what time she was leaving, only that it was in the morning. If Snow was right, could she stop the blonde? "Dammit, Emma," Regina swore under breath. With one last look at Henry's newly refurbished shrine, Regina evaporated into thin air.


	16. Crossing the Line

**A/N - **Still not quite over :-)

* * *

Emma had the radio on the loudest volume her tiny car could offer. With the windows down and her hair blowing with the wind, she was on a one-way trip out of Storybrooke. She'd passed by the area of land her parents had tried to grow magic beans, but it had become nothing more than that- an area of land. No traces of magic were visible. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

The further Emma drove, the more she'd resolved to the idea of leaving. Storybrooke had never truly felt like home, even when her family had "found each other." Living with your parents didn't automatically make that place where you belonged. In truth, Emma didn't know where that was, but she was slowly realizing Storybrooke wasn't it.

Emma had just passed the orange-painted line when she saw something in her rearview window. The blonde slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the empty road.

"Regina?" she asked as she squinted through the fog.

"Emma!"

Emma thought it was a hallucination. Regina was actually there? She slowly started jogging towards the mayor but stopped before she crossed the orange line. "What are you doing here?" Her heart pounded in her ears as she waited for the answer she wanted so much to hear.

"I... You didn't say goodbye," Regina said.

"I thought yesterday _was _our goodbye," Emma retorted.

Regina chewed on her bottom lip- a trait Emma had never noticed before. She found it oddly attractive. "Don't... don't go."

"Why? My son is dead. The only thing that kept me here is gone." Emma teetered over the border mindlessly. She didn't realize it was driving Regina mad. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go, Regina. Enlighten me, Your Majesty."

"Because I-" Regina caught herself.

"You what?" Emma argued.

"I..."

"If you can't say it, then there's nothing left," Emma said indignantly.

Regina watched Emma walk away from her and felt her lips moving. "I know why Gold couldn't answer your question!" she yelled daringly. Emma didn't stop. "He said you asked the wrong person!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Emma remarked.

She had her fingers curled under the door handle when Regina yelped helplessly. "I'm the only one who knows the answer!"

Emma paused, her eyes on her reflection in the window. She hadn't seen the way she looked in days; the dark circles under her eyes, her sunken cheeks, her loose strands of hair. "Prove it," she barked without turning to the woman down the road.

Prove it? How was Regina supposed to do that? Oh, wait. She knew. There was only one way to do it. "Because I love you, Emma Swan!" There, she said it. Now all that was left to do was wait for lightening to strike her. Emma's heart did leaps and bounds when she heard Regina's admission. "Did you hear me? I love you," Regina repeated. "Emma?"

"I heard you," Emma said loudly.

Regina shifted on her feet. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Just one thing." Emma took off with the speed of a bullet. The very moment she stepped over the boundary, Regina was in her arms and their lips just barely touched. "What took you so long?"


	17. Home

Emma and Regina found themselves on their way Henry's castle. They'd walked through the woods from the border. Emma drove the bug in reverse until it was within town lines, but left it there while they spent time together.

The fog had lifted and revealed the valiant sun that fought so hard to be seen. Beams of light shot through the trees and onto the dirt-ground. Emma and Regina walked hand-in-hand through the forest, and let the silence take over.

Regina sat on the hard, wooden plank and Emma leaned against a pole; their eyes never broke contact. The brunette's legs dangled carelessly above the ground, but she was ok with that. She was ok with being herself around Emma. For the first time in years, she felt free.

"Regina-"

"Emma-" Regina smiled nervously. "You first."

"No, go ahead."

Emma rested her elbow on the castle, and supported her chin with the palm of her hand. When Regina looked down at Emma, she couldn't help but tuck the blonde strands of hair behind her ear. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

"I know."

"Everything's happening so fast."

"Is it? I think it's been happening since the moment we met," Emma said earnestly.

"Really? You've loved me since day one?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Ok, maybe it hasn't. But, I _have_ loved you for a long time."

"How do you know it's love, Emma? How do you know you won't wake up tomorrow and regret everything?" Regina wondered.

"The same way you know, Regina."

"I'm not following."

"If I'm right, and I'm pretty sure I am," Emma grinned, "this is what real love feels like. True love. I- loved Neal, I did, but... At the end... I don't think I was _in_ love with him."

"What's the difference?"

"You really don't know?"

"I want to hear what you think it is." Regina and Emma's fingers danced with each other as though they had a mind of their own.

Emma inched closer to Regina until she was touching Regina's knees. "Ok... Love- true love- is... magic." Regina's eyes widened and she gasped suddenly. "What?"

"That's what I told your mother when we first met."

"Great minds think alike," Emma chuckled. "Maybe you'll agree with me then... This," she motioned between the two of them, "whatever we have, is real. It only feels fast, because we just brought to life. I hope Henry would forgive me, but other than him, you're all I've been able to think about. When we're not together, I see you the way I see Henry. I hear your voice the way I hear his. You're the last thing I think about before I fall asleep, and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I can't help it."

Regina never imagined that she'd hear the Savior say that. She never imagine anyone would say that about her, for that matter. She'd given up all hope for finding another love like Daniel's. "Well, that's quite and interesting explanation."

"Your turn," Emma said, her eyes twinkled under the sunlight. "What do you think the difference is?"

Regina had to wipe the tear that had run down her cheek before she could say anything. "I... When you can't imagine living your life without that one person. Emma, when I saw you over the border, I saw the rest of my life without you. I was the same, bitter... evil person. But with you, I know it won't be like that."

Emma laid her hands on Regina's thighs and looked up at the woman who had her heart. "I never saw you as evil, Regina. Just... misunderstood."

Regina peered into Emma's eyes and felt a warmth to them. "I miss Henry," her voice cracked.

"I know. I miss him, too," Emma croaked.

"What would he think about all of this?"

"He'd probably call it Operation Family," Emma half-teased. Regina covered her face with one hand, but Emma pulled it away and turned serious. "He'd want us to be happy, Gina. Henry would want all of us to be happy."

Regina didn't fight the nickname Emma had given her as she had just two nights before. She found it endearing. The way Emma said "Gina," the gentleness in her voice... It felt right to her. Neither of them pushed the topic. They understood each other. As they stayed next to each other, everything they'd felt in the weeks since Henry's passing was communicated with just a look and a touch. They really weren't so different, they were beginning to realize. They both loved Henry. That was all it came down to. The guilt, the pain, the grief was exchanged through the silence, and both women felt a type of release. The rocks that had weighed their hearts down were gone, and a lightness replaced them. The holes had been repaired- at least, they'd started to.

Regina felt the corners of her mouth spread into a smile; she thought she'd forgotten how. "Where do we go from here?"

When Emma looked up at Regina, the sun shone around her like a halo. "Where do you want to go?"

Regina cupped Emma's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. "Home."


	18. Epilogue

**A/N -** And with this, the fic is now "complete."If any of you saw this coming, well crap. Haha, but if you didn't, I hope you enjoy it. If you recall, in the first chapter, I said this connects to the series somehow. Even though this is the end of this story, it is _not _the end of Henry's! Please let me know what you think! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Love you all :-)

* * *

Henry stood over the spherical item Gold had shown him. Everything he had just seen, everything he'd heard left him speechless. When he came to Gold with, what he thought was, a simple question, this was the not the answer he'd expected to receive. Though, as his grandfather had reminded him, "Magic always comes with a price." Henry's price was knowing what life would have been like had his family not saved him.

As he backed away from the ancient, globe-like artifact, his rapidly thumping heart filled the empty shop. Even Gold could hear it. "Henry?" The older man eyed his grandson with concern.

The 22 year-old, recently graduated, man almost forgot where he was. He glanced up at the ceiling and craned his neck around as he scanned the room. Henry almost tripped as he approached the counter top. "Was that real?"

Gold stared blankly at Henry. "What do you think?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well, Henry, when you came to me with your problem, this was the only thing I had to offer."

"But- why that one?"

"You mean, why were you dead in that reality?" Gold asked bluntly. Even he would admit, the vision disturbed him as well.

"Yeah," Henry said with a "duh" tone."

Gold moved from behind the barrier and hobbled in front of Henry. "Because you had to see that their love transcends dimensions, Henry. You asked me to explain true love, which I'm still rather confused about, and here is your answer: you'll know true love when it happens to you. If it is honest and true, you'll be with the one you belong with- in any realm."

"But, Grandpa-"

"Henry," Gold put a hand on his, significantly, taller grandson. "Ask your parents, because I'm sure they'd have a better answer, but know one thing: love isn't mental, it's emotional."

"Like magic?"

"Like magic," Gold agreed.

"Grandpa? Is that how it is with Belle?"

"Yes, it is." Gold never talked much about his relationship with his wife, but Henry's curiosity struck a chord with him.

Henry fidgeted with the keys to the Bug in his hand. "And everyone can find true love?"

"Yes," Gold assured. "Just remember; true love _finds you_- not the other way around. It will find you _only_ if it is meant to be."


End file.
